


溺（Sunk）

by EithelCaldire



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EithelCaldire/pseuds/EithelCaldire
Summary: ·米兰世锦赛之后背景·意识流警告/不上升真人·补档/复健产物，文笔约等于0





	溺（Sunk）

1

像一条溺在水里的鱼。

他坐在自己的大床上，被子被踹到了一边给他圈出了一小方空地。他就这么呆着，两条胳膊紧紧环抱住自己，头埋在曲起的膝盖里——有人说这是令自己感到最安全的姿势，早在母亲肚子里的时候婴儿也是如此。有人说这又是最孤独的姿势，一个人茕茕孑立，自己给自己撑起了唯一的一片天地。

金博洋向来是不知道这些的。他只是低垂着脑袋，任膝盖上粗糙的布料摩挲自己的脸颊。他脑子什么也没想，却好似有辆小火车载着所有事鸣着笛嗡嗡地开进来了：米兰世锦赛的惨败，闫涵的退役……那些以前以为很遥远的事情有一天突如其来的降临在他面前，把原本美好的小世界硬生生撕开一道豁口，透露出惨淡的光。

算了吧，鱼怎么会被溺死呢。

他因自己的胡思乱想笑了，露出了可爱的小虎牙。

哎呀，还是去找江哥吃几盘鸡吧。胡乱扒拉着自己的被子，金博洋顺利找出了先前因一刹那的抑郁而随手丢弃的手机，哼着带有东北大碴子味的小曲儿下了床。

米兰世锦赛之后金博洋意外的安静了一阵子，在回到国内之前他一直不敢打开自己有着羽生联系方式的手机。作为前辈的羽生结弦看到这么糟糕的表现一定会来找自己的吧，他这样想着，手指在开机键上停留了许久却迟迟没有按下。果然啊……不知道怎么面对他。因此只好像只缩头乌龟一样自顾自地拿着另一个手机刷着微博，又一面放空了自己，脑袋里混沌一片什么也看不进去。直到戈米沙把他拽进一间无人的会议室，他才在世锦赛后第一次和羽生见了面。说是见面其实也算不上，视频那头的羽生结弦看起来就像活生生从哪个高级写字楼里走出来的精英分子，一身黑色西服还颇为严肃地打了领带。

“天天你是脚伤复发了吗？”

羽生结弦自然是不相信金博洋对外采访说的那些虚词了。同样是作为一个花滑运动员他很清楚里面那些弯弯曲曲的门道。

“没有。真的是平昌过后净在浪了没好好训练。”

金博洋摸了摸自己的鼻子，原本就奶声奶气的声音里透出些许的委屈。

“天天加油！”

突然一句标准的中文隔了大半个地球安着信号的翅膀飞进了他的耳朵里。

“天天加油！总有一天你会超过我的！”

超过羽生结弦吗……金博洋想开口向否认，却对着羽生那张大大的笑脸把一切都梗在了喉咙里。

超过羽生结弦啊……他浑浑噩噩地从会议室走出来。一想起之前自己米兰世锦赛自由滑一败涂地的模样，好像一瞬间不小心落入了一片湖。冰冷的湖水刺得他浑身都疼。

捞他上来的是在会议室门口无所事事等待着他的戈米沙。

“老铁，你俩咋还没成啊。”这人一脸恨铁不成钢地望着关了通话出来的金博洋。

“啥？”来自于明显还没缓过神来的金博洋。

2

他知道自己喜欢羽生结弦。但是他从来不敢承认。面对戈米沙的调侃他也只是笑着糊弄了过去，完全没有在意背叛了自己的那对发红的耳尖。然而它们被戈米沙全盘纳入了眼里。

其实这小孩儿把自己心思摆的挺明显的。戈米沙这样想着，手指划拉过手机屏幕，可眼睛却一直看着走向远处明显状态不对的金博洋。

走廊那头的光像是要把他整个都吞没了。他脑子里突然蹦出这么个可怕的念头。又忽然觉得那哪是什么光啊，明明是黑黢黢的水潭，要把金博洋整个儿给吸进去淹没了。

“天天！”于是他跑过去揽住了对方的肩。哦，还好，人还在。他在心里唏嘘着。不应该啊，自己竟然被一个荒唐的想法给惊出了一身冷汗。

3

金博洋在离开米兰的前一天晚上做了个噩梦。他梦到自己好好隐藏着的对羽生结弦的那一丝爱恋被公之于众，有人嘲笑他，骂他不自量力，笑他痴人说梦……那些话像是冰刀一样割伤他的肌肤，捅到他的心里。不，不是这样的。他反驳的言语如此苍白无力。他们说他不够资格站在羽生身边，他只有一枚金牌，他的念念不忘必无回响。

因为那是站在高处的神明啊，全部黑暗都匍匐在他的脚下。

他也曾那样真挚地抬头仰望。而后心有所待，靠着信念打开了朝圣的路。

他也曾那样执着地向前行进。向来不畏伤痛，他坚信心之所向必为他乡。

怎么能放弃呢。他心有不甘啊。

于是神明在半空中朝他微微一笑：

“加油天天。”

在米兰世锦赛上摔得遍体鳞伤的他终于站了起来，拍拍身上的灰尘决定继续向前走。

不是先前那样浑浑噩噩的过日子，而是真真切切的，有一个明确的目标摆在了他眼前，有一句温柔的鼓励在身后推着他滑行，有一个人在最前面等着他，他们终将并肩而行。

4

“超过羽生吗？”北京冬奥会之前受到记者采访的金博洋露出了夸张的表情，“不可能的啦。要是能跟他并肩站在领奖台上，就已经是我的荣耀了。”

5

宇野昌磨一直很疑惑为什么自己师兄之前跟金博洋说要让对方超过他。后来实在想不通还是去问了本人。

“啊，因为天天他一直都是跟我并肩同行的啊。”羽生结弦抱着噗桑一脸疑惑的看着宇野昌磨问道，“难道不是这样的吗？”

看着在比赛之前抽签明明应该按国家坐却硬是凑在一起的两人，宇野昌磨后知后觉的明白了什么。于是他朝戈米沙那边挤了挤，发现对方向他露出了一个“同道中人”的眼神。

6

没有然后了。鱼是不会溺死在水里的。

就怕人会腻死在狗粮里。

END


End file.
